1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, which are not designed to be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged.
According to technological developments and increases in production of mobile devices, such as mobile phones and notebook computers, the demand for secondary batteries as an energy source is rapidly increasing. Recently, research into secondary batteries for use in electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles as an alternative energy source to fossil fuels is being actively conducted.